


Lazy Morning

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie and Buck snuggle in bed before having to get up for work
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this Friday but I fell asleep so… yeah…
> 
> Day 6 for Soft Eddie Appreciation! Enjoy!

Eddie rolls over in bed as the first light of the morning starts to shine through his curtain. He reaches out, places his hand on Buck’s bicep, and rubs gently, enjoying the feeling of having the man beside him. It’s something he’s gotten a chance to get used to, something he now loves as a part of his daily routine.

With a deep breath, Eddie scoots closer to Buck, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and pulling him closer. This coincidentally ends up waking up Buck, who yawns and rubs at his eyes tiredly. Eddie kisses the back of Buck’s neck. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Buck says sleepily. “What time is it?”

“Six,” Eddie answers, planting another kiss to Buck’s neck before snuggling closer and burying his nose into Buck’s shoulder. “We’ve got an hour before we have to get up.”

Buck hums in gratitude, grabbing a hold of Eddie’s hand that is resting on his stomach. “That’s good. M’tired.”

“Sorry I woke you.”

“Not complaining.” Buck peaks behind himself, smiling at Eddie. “I’ll never get over waking up to this.”

Eddie nuzzles his nose against Buck’s neck. “Me too.” He shimmies even closer, planting his body flush against Buck’s. He peppers Buck’s neck with kisses, rubbing circles along Buck’s belly. “Love you so much,” he mumbles into Buck’s skin. “You’re warm.”

Buck chuckles, turning in Eddie’s grasp and wrapping his arms around him in a similar fashion as Eddie is doing to Buck. “You are too.”

Eddie leans forward, kisses Buck on the lips slow and gentle. The gesture is lazy, without any passion or heat behind it, but that’s okay. They don’t need it to be. It still conveys all their feelings for one another perfectly. When Eddie pulls back, he’s smiling and so is Buck. “What do you say to breakfast in bed?”

“As long as it’s just cereal and nothing you need to cook.”

Eddie shakes his head in amusement before pushing up off the bed. “Your wish is my command.”

He gets up and walks to the kitchen, pouring both himself and Buck a bowl of cereal. After pouring milk into them, he carries both bowls to the bedroom, handing Buck his once he’s in the room. Buck takes it eagerly and Eddie climbs back into the bed beside Buck. Buck takes no time in beginning to eat. “This is great, Eddie. We should do this more often.”

Eddie starts eating his cereal, enjoying the relaxing morning they both are getting before having to get ready for work. “Me too.” He shoots Buck a smile, one that he knows Buck won’t be able to resist. “And always with you, of course.”

Buck smiles and leans over, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips. When he pulls back, he says quiet and gentle, “Of course.”

They both laugh, continuing to eat and snuggle into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
